<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Things Happen Bingo by Cherry_Sofa_729</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519172">Bad Things Happen Bingo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729'>Cherry_Sofa_729</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cages, Crying, Escape, Gen, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Locked In, M/M, Minor Omo, Multi, Other, Piss, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, dog hybrids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts are taken @psycho-bitch-729 on Tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the start of bad things happen bingo!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don’t let them see you cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil tries to run. It doesn’t go well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil left them. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Virgil </span> <em> <span class="s2">abandoned </span> </em> <span class="s1">them. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And what was he running to, really? A warmer house? A fully-stocked pantry?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strike> <em> <span class="s3">A family who loved him.</span> </em> </strike>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">No. Not really. He made a mistake thinking The Lights would simply take him in so easily. He was </span> <span class="s2">Anxiety! </span> <span class="s1">And he willingly chose to leave the only people he cared about for what?! The slim chance that The Lights would accept him?</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He couldn’t believe he was so </span> <span class="s2"><em>stupid</em>. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But here he was, climbing the stairs to </span> <span class="s2">their </span> <span class="s1">side, the side Remus and Janus said he belonged now, when they spat on his face and told him that if he was going to leave he better leave for good. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was Virgil that did the running. He knew telling him to leave was a bluff. Jan always bluffed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He could’ve done what Jan wanted, stand down and relent, and crawl into his arms. That’s what he wanted, whenever he said one of them should leave. He wanted promises that </span> <span class="s2"><em>they would never.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But he couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling that Janus was </span> <span class="s2"><em>right</em>. </span> <span class="s1">That he did belong up there. With them.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something about their kind words. Not to him, of course, but to each other. Their gentle nature in general. How they were so protective of one another but they didn’t obsessively have to know everything about you. (Janus could be overbearing sometimes.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the fleeting hope that kept him going. Kept him leaving and flying towards the light, drawn like a moth to a flame.That they would love him. Care for him. And not in the half-assed struggling way Jan did. (Though it was mostly because of their circumstance that he wasn’t the greatest parent.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Virgil climbed the steps. He left his family. No matter how stupid it was and far-fetched it was that they would actually give two shits about him. He had to have hope.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tears didn’t start until he was halfway up. Was he really leaving? He was just never gonna see them again? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes watered, but he wiped them dry. He couldn’t cry now. He made this choice. He chose to leave. His eyes watered, but he wiped them dry. He couldn’t cry now. He made this choice. He chose to leave.  </span>
</p><p class="p2">—————</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light was blinding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton was in the kitchen. “Ah! Anxiety!” Of course he was scared. “W-what are you doing here, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lump formed in Virgil’s throat. An ache that spread out and throbbed as though to constantly remind him that he was on the verge of sobbing like a baby. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.” That wasn’t what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask if he could stay. If he could move his room up here. If he could have a cookie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he knew Patton wouldn’t take him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why did he come here??! Was he dumb?! Was he insane?! The Lights would never dare take in a monster like him!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, he was so stupid! He never thought anything through! Stupid, stupid, stupid! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tears kept coming and he kept forcing them down. He couldn’t let Patton see him cry. He would think he was weak, or a coward, or just hate him even more.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so stupid as to think he could run here for love and affection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he had no one. He was left alone. Both families cast him aside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. He left one, and wouldn’t be taken by the other. God, he was such a screwup!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was going to cry. No! He couldn’t. He was a dark side, that much was clear now. He was supposed to stay strong, intimidating! <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tears pushed more violently now, as he moved to the stairs and up to the upper floor of the house. Where the door to the imagination was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t let them see him cry. He didn’t need to let them know what he did to Jan and Remus. He didn’t need them to know that he was so foolish as to think they could possibly care about him at all.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was a dirty filthy traitor, but no one needed to know that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the door to the imagination, and as he shut it, tears slipped down his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Stupid. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Pathetic. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Traitor. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He deserved to disappear. No one would notice if he stayed here, silent from Thomas and the world, completely alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one needed to care.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sobbed louder, more vocally, relief for his aching throat after so long of trying to hide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hiding was all he was good for anymore anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Eventually, he would feel the presence. Not from his family, no, but from Thomas, and the Lights, in his room looking for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, he would be accepted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, he would never even look back at the dark. And he wouldn’t have to hide his tears again)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Locked in a cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Roman are plotting escape</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cage was cramped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, of course it was, with two fully-grown hybrid dogs stuck inside it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus was knocking against the cage, snarled and growling to be released. Roman was licking the wounds around his wrists, where the hybrid-sellers had placed cuffs when they were forcing him in the cage. They were off now, but the collar wasn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stupid thick spiked collar. It was so uncomfortable and heavy around his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He should tell Remus to stop thrashing. He was only going to make it worse, and if he calmed down they could maybe find a position where they’d both be comfortable, instead of tail to head like they were now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His back itched already. Fleas, probably, they were bound to get them where they were being taken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To a hybrid warehouse, or pet store, or some other horrible filthy place to sell intelligent, human-like creatures to the rich so they could have a combo of pet and servant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goddammit, he was worth so much more than this. That life wasn’t for him, and it especially wasn’t for Remus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus wouldn’t calm down. He was wasting energy. The cage shook and rattled as his brother slammed his body into the walls. A pointless venture, Roman decided. The cage shaking plus the moving car made him feel sick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to go to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whined, deciding to go the route of pacifism and ask their captors instead of thrash like his brother. Maybe then they’d actually let him out to go, if he promised to be really really good and not escape. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bathroom?” He requested. “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He captor laughed from the seat of the car.“Filthy mutt. Piss in your cage, worthless animal.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman whined louder. The floor of their cage was a kind of plastic with the walls being metal bars. “Smell.” He said weakly. “You’ll smell it. Smell bad.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You already reek of wet dog and shit, mutt. And tell your brother to shut it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman whined louder and snapped his jaw at Remus. He only growled back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That wouldn’t do, no. He needed, </span>
  <span class="s2">they </span>
  <span class="s1">needed to be quiet and obedient. His tail tucked between his legs as he watched Remus continue to thrash and bark and bite. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman had enough. He shuffled around and grabbed Remus’ neck in his mouth, just under the collar, scruffing him so he’d </span>
  <span class="s2">stop already. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus visibly relaxed, his breathing evening out as they found a comfortable way to lie in the cage, close together with Roman scruffing him. The two breathed deep together, relaxed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be okay.” He told his baby brother. “We just have to behave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus whimpered and licked at Roman’s neck under the thick collar as a show of understanding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman started shifting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cage was too small for him to go to the bathroom now. He’d be stuck sitting in a puddle of pee for the rest of the trip, and who knows how long that would be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus looked at his brother discomfort and had an idea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A nasty idea, but one of the smartest he ever had. One that just could get them out of here, if it worked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carefully explained his plan. Roman feverishly objected, shaking his head and whimpering, trying to scruff Remus again so he would calm down and stop talking ridiculous plans and insane escape attempts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus growled and forced the older to be silent and listen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Little did anyone know, while Remus had been banging and snarling against the cage door, he had managed to figure out how to work the latch keeping them inside. The metal crate wasn’t fancy or expensive enough to need a key. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he explained the plan again, and Roman reluctantly agreed, but made sure that Remus knew what he was on about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, Roman pushed as hard as he could against the bars, and pissed all over the seats of the car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his dick between the metal slots, he managed to make a mess outside of the cage and one that would surely make their driver furious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“JESUS! FUCKING HELL! David, pull over! Damn bitch pissed on the seat!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus gave him a pleased growl as the car pulled to the side of the road. Step one went smoothly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They felt the car stop, and the door nearest to Roman opened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eugh! David, you clean this up, it was your bright idea to buy hybrids!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay take em out and watch them, dammit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cage was lifted up, pulled out of the car and left in the dirt that coats the side of the road. There was a cornfield to their left and miles of highway to their right. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clean it well, I just washed those seats.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus was fiddling with the latch, much quieter now. Roman blocked him off and turned to face their captor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a filthy bastard, aren’t you.” The captor spat. “Trust me, I’d be beating you to bits if you wouldn’t run the minute I let out of there. Y’know where you’re going, a collar will be put around your disgusting neck and chained to the wall of your kennel. You’ll never escape. And there, they punish their pups with things much worse than simple beatings. How long can you go without food?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roman whimpered, which drew even more attention to himself and away from Remus. He was nervous, but knew that in seconds, they’d be free. If he just kept the man distracted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what I thought. You just lost yourself and your brother bathroom privileges for the rest of the drive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sharp tug on his tail. That was the signal. That meant the latch was open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were going to run to the cornfield. They would never find them in there. They’d be free. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus let out a sharp bark and bolted. Roman followed close behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a slow start out of the cage but once they got out, they ran like the wind. Dodging around rows of corn, they headed for the forest in the distance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They always were more similar to wolves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus let out a joyful howl, glad to be free of the cage, the sharp metal digging into his sides, as he ran free. Roman quickly made it a race and bolted ahead. The two brothers, overjoyed with their successful escape, jumped and yelped and howled as they made it to the woods. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank god, they were free. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hiding an Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton hurts himself and is too embarrassed to do anything about it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton did not mean to hurt himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, who does, but he especially didn’t mean to hurt himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was… well, he was based off Thomas’ dad. Which meant he was quite a bit older than the others. Which was fine! And he wasn’t that much older. And Virgil was younger, so it evened out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But being the oldest came with a few… issues. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh screw it. He threw his back out. And yeah it was embarrassing and silly. He tried to lift some of his photo boxes back up into his closet and suddenly the worst pain he hadever felt just erupted across his lower back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was hard to walk much after that, the pain spiking as he tried to move </span>
  <span class="s2">anywhere. </span>
  <span class="s1">God, he wasn’t a hundred. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he was embarrassed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he hid it. Of course he did! He couldn’t just admit that he hurt himself that badly picking up some boxes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton was shuffling (shuffling!) around the kitchen trying to make breakfast literally the day after he threw out his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It really hurt. He wanted to lay down, ice it a bit. He took Advil already, but clearly it wasn’t working, because the pain wouldn’t </span>
  <span class="s2">stop. </span>
  <span class="s1">He had to walk bent at the waist, forcing himself to straighten up painfully every time someone entered the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grit his teeth to keep from screaming at the sharp spasm of pain. “Oh! Hey Lo, want some toast and Crofters?” He tried to sound chipper, letting his right hand massage his lower back to try and ease the pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan’s eyes narrowed. Shit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have done something to your back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what?! No, no I haven’t! Don’t be silly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you have. You’re carrying yourself differently, and you’re rubbing your lower back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, he was right about that. It’s Logan, when is he ever </span>
  <span class="s2">wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to trust in his reputation. “Lo, if I did something to it, I’d tell you.” Patton waved off Logan’s questions and swallowed the lump in his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s lying down here.” Janus! Shit, how could he forget the snake could sense lies! Patton was screwed. Triple screwed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Patton has hurt himself. Probably rather severely.” Logan said sharply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now that’s a lie. Where does it hurt, angel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nowhere!” Patton tried to walk away but the pain wouldn’t let him move far. His eyes watered as his muscles spasmed again, and he really wanted to sit down, maybe lie down and make it stop </span>
  <span class="s2">hurting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, angel.” He didn’t realize he was bent so far over until he felt Janus underneath him in a type of hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To hell with embarrassment, he thought, and let Janus support all his weight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oof, okay. What hurts? Your back?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded, a little ashamed. “I threw my back out yesterday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh angel! What didn’t you tell us, that’s serious! How did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Advil and ice packs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you poor thing. You need to tell us about this stuff, sweetie. We would’ve come straight to help you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton huffed. “I know that, I’m just-“ it felt even sillier to admit now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m embarrassed okay? It’s a stupid old-person injury.” He hid his burning red face in the crook of Janus’ neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh darling. Hurting yourself is never stupid, especially when it’s on accident. Logan’s getting you an ice pack right now, and we’re gonna have a nice, easy day on the couch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds nice.” He admitted, as Janus slowly helped him over to the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared quizzically at the rolled up towel near the middle of the couch, placed in a divot between cushions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus smiled at his adorable scrunched confused face. “It’s a lumbar roll. It’ll take the pressure off your injury.” He helped Patton sit and gently lowered him down so the roll laid directly at the curve of his back. “Comfy?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton hummed and squeezed Janus’ hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t deserve a family that was so caring and kind. Especially when it was his own darn fault that he was so hurt in the first place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What movie do you wanna watch, darling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged, and even that hurt. “Dunno. You pick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. Since you’ll be on bedrest for a few days, how about we binge a movie series?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-bedrest?” Why did that very word send a pit into his stomach?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course! You aren’t moving until your back is healed!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What?!! He couldn’t have that! He had things to do! People to help! “No- what?! No, I have to make dinner for everyone, and make sure Roman and Virgil can get to sleep, and-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And nothing, you are injured.” Logan said, helping to lift Patton up and put an ice pack under him. “You are confined to bedrest until further notice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton put on a perfect pout and tried to make puppy eyes at the most impassive sides in the mind palace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Janus only laughed. “Think about it, this way you’ll finally get around to doing the self care you always tell me you’re too busy for!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton just huffed, but it wasn’t like he could move and get out of his supposed bedrest. He’d just have to suffer through his famILY pampering him, watching all the movies he likes, and being by his side 24/7. Torture. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>